Conventional methods and techniques for delivering drugs to a patient when the drugs cannot be orally administered include a) injection via a syringe and b) continuous delivery of medication, typically intravenously. Syringe injections have serious drawbacks, including risks of overdose and frequent injections to the patient, depending on patient need. Intravenous (IV) delivery systems require complicated and tedious interconnections. The medications are often delivered in a large dose through injection into the IV lines.
The infusion fluid delivery system has since added an alternative to these traditional drug delivery techniques. The infusion fluid delivery pump can be used to administer drugs to a patient in small, predetermined doses. The infusion pump can be controlled electronically to administer measured quantities of a drug at predetermined time periods to deliver an infusion of the medication to a patient. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,596, assigned to IVAC Holdings, describes a fluid delivery monitoring and control apparatus for use in a medication infusion system.
Specifically, the '596 patent discloses “a fluid delivery monitoring and control apparatus for use in a medical infusion system employing a disposable fluid pathway and cassette, which cassette contains a plurality of fluid channels, each of which includes a positive displacement pump having a piston mounted for reciprocating movement within a chamber and respective intake and outlet valves for controlling fluid flow through said chamber, the apparatus comprising: drive means for coupling to a cassette in association with a selected fluid channel including means for actuating said piston and said intake and outlet valves in a controlled sequence; encoding means coupled to the drive means for providing signals indicative of home position and rate of movement of said drive means; means for receiving rate command signals defining a desired rate of fluid flow through an associated cassette; means for ascertaining fluid flow rate from rate of movement signals and from cassette indicia indicating piston stroke volume and generating feedback signals indicative of sensed flow rate; and means for combining the rate command signals with said feedback signals to develop signals for controlling the drive means.”
Since patient health requires the drawing of minimal amounts of blood, the prior art places the measurement units as close as possible to the infusion catheter. For example, in the case of an IV infusion fluid delivery and patient blood monitoring system, the measurement unit device must be located on or near the patient arm. As a result, prior art patient blood monitoring devices are cumbersome, especially when used during operation or in critical care units, where numerous other machines are present.
It has been recognized that in addition to infusion fluid delivery techniques, patient blood chemistry and monitoring of patient blood chemistry are important diagnostic tools in patient care. For example, the measurement of blood analytes and parameters often give much needed patient information in the proper amounts and time periods over which to administer a drug. Such measurements have previously been taken by drawing a patient blood sample and transporting such sample to a diagnostic laboratory. Blood analytes and parameters, however, tend to change frequently, especially in the case of a patient under continual treatment, as with infusion fluid delivery systems making this transport tedious.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,968, also assigned to IVAC Holdings, discloses “a system for infusing fluid into a patient and for monitoring patient blood chemistry, comprising: an infusion line; a catheter at one end of said infusion line and adapted for insertion into the patient; a reversible infusion pump operable for pumping an infusion fluid through said infusion line and said catheter in a first direction for infusion into the patient; a blood chemistry sensor mounted in flow communication with said infusion line near said catheter for providing an indication of patient blood chemistry upon contact with a patient blood sample; and control means for controllably interrupting operation of said infusion pump in said first direction to interrupt supply of infusion fluid into the patient for a selected time interval; said control means further including means for operating said infusing pump for pumping infusion fluid through said infusion line in a second direction for drawing a patient blood sample through said catheter into contact with said sensor and then to resume operation in said first direction for reinforcing the drawn blood sample through said catheter into the patient followed by resumed infusion of said infusion fluid.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,643, assigned to Metracor Technologies, discloses “a method for monitoring a predetermined parameter of a patient's blood while infusing an infusion fluid through a sensor assembly and catheter into the patient, the method comprising: operating an infusion pump in a forward direction, to infuse the infusion fluid through the sensor assembly and catheter into the patient; interrupting infusion of the infusion fluid into the patient by operating the infusion pump in a reverse direction, to draw a blood sample from the patient through the catheter and into the sensor assembly; monitoring a signal produced by a first sensor of the sensor assembly and detecting a change in the signal indicative of the arrival of the blood sample at the first sensor; ceasing operation of the infusion pump in the reverse direction in response to detecting the arrival of the blood sample at the first sensor; and monitoring the first sensor signal while the blood sample is in sensing contact with the first sensor, to produce a measurement of a predetermined parameter of the patient's blood.”
The prior art systems mentioned above, for both infusion fluid delivery systems and those infusion fluid delivery systems integrated with blood monitoring systems, include mechanisms for controlled fluid infusion and intermittent measurement of blood analytes, such as glucose levels. Such prior art systems typically use electrochemical sensors for sensing and measuring the levels of an analyte in a blood sample. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,821, assigned to Medtronic, Inc., discloses “a sensor system, comprising: a sensor to sense a biological indicator; a protective member located adjacent the sensor to shield the sensor from a surrounding environment for a selectable time period; and a processing circuit in communication with the sensor to receive a signal of the biological indicator and to indicate a therapy to be delivered.”
The abovementioned prior art systems, however, have numerous disadvantages.
What is needed are improved methods and systems for arranging and using single use sensors. Additionally, what is needed are methods and systems that provide a plurality of tape and cassette configurations to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of blood monitoring.
In addition, what is needed are methods and systems for combining electrochemical sensor measurements with optical measurements to improve the accuracy and reliability of the system and for allowing anticoagulants to be administered to the patient without removing the apparatus.
What is also needed is a patient fluid infusion delivery system and blood monitoring device wherein the blood measurement unit is located near the infusion pump, for ease of use in a critical care or surgical environment.
What is also needed is a system in which the tube used for obtaining a blood sample is thin compared to the infusion tube, to minimize the amount of blood drawn.
Also needed is a programmable, automated system and method for obtaining blood samples for testing certain blood parameters and data management of measurement results, thus avoiding human recording errors and providing for central data analysis and monitoring. Ideally, such a system would be fully enclosed to protect patients and clinicians from sharp instruments and/or blood contaminated substrates.